Everest (2019 film)/Credits
Full credits for Everest. Logos Opening Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Panko and Panda Studios A Kerner Entertainment Company/Avi Arad/Lord Miller/Pascal Pictures Production Everest Closing Directed by Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Rodney Rothman Produced by Avi Arad Amy Pascal Jordan Kerner Phil Lord Christopher Miller Mary Ellen Bauder Andrews Christina Steinberg Screenplay by Phil Lord Rodney Rothman Story by Phil Lord Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller Jared Stern Executive Producers Karey Kirkpatrick Sergio Pablos Courtenay Valenti Allison Abbate Ed Helms Danny DeVito Jason Sudeikis Ryan Potter Amy Poehler Nicolas Cage Tom Cruise Shameik Moore with Will Smith and Eddie Murphy Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Bill Boes Edited by Robert Fisher Jr. Costume Designer Kasia Walicka-Maimone Music by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Lorne Balfe Daniel Pemberton Co-Producers Roy Conli Chris Meledandri Visual Effects Supervisor Yarrow Cheney Animation Supervisor Andrew R. Jones Art Director Benjamin Plouffe Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Head of Story Justin Carpenter Head of Layout Kim Lucy De La Cruz Head of Character Animation Josh Beveridge Supervising Animators Jamie Branquinho Nick Bruno Christopher Whittier Jean-Claude J. Kalache Anna Kardashian Philip Rudolph Production Manager Anthony Nisi Digital Producer Christopher "Chris" Miller CG Supervisors Daniel Jennings Pablo Helman Jenny Harder Harry Gundersen Damon Crowe Supervising Sound Editor Addison Teague Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Everest Crawl Art Production Supervisor John Lasseter Cast Additional Voices David Applebee Juan Carlos Arvelo Adam Brown Jon Bruno Darcy Rose Byrnes Oscar Camacho June Christopher Alycia L. Cooper Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez Terrence Hardy, Jr. Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Miguel B. Jiron Harrison Knight Lex Lang Donna Lynn Leavy Andrew Leviton Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Christopher Miller Arthur Ortiz Juan Pacheco Shakira Ja'Nai Paye Courtney Peldon Chrystee Pharris Jacqueline Pinol Juan Pope Al Rodrigo Joseph Sanfelippo Justin Shenkarow Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Melissa Sturm Holly Walker Jason Linere White Ruby Zalduondo Ruth Zalduondo Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Additional Story Material by David Sproxton Story Sony Pictures Animation Story APM Irina Cuadra Story Artists Mark Ackland Sharon Bridgeman Cody Cameron Stephen Franck Denise Koyama Vi-Dieu Nguyen John Puglisi Miles Thompson Paula Assadourian Eva Bruschi Riccardo Durante Miguel Jiron Yoriaki Mochizuki Jihyun Park Ryan Savas Heiko Von Drengengerg Jane Wu Story Movie Land Animation Studios Story Artists Robert Fisher Jr. Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Zhang Gary Phillips Philippe Peixoto Josh Cooley Cody Cameron Boris Jacq Fabio Mackassi Rich Moore Story Coordinator Jinnah Kim Story Panko and Panda Studios Story Manager Tio Hu Story Artists Lauri Hiawatha Xiao Chiang Xavier Kumar Kim Hugo Chavez Rita Hu Jin Suyiooero Yun Zhang Tim Kim Art Department Sony Pictures Animation Visual Development Andy Bialk Wendell Dailt Michel Hahné Seonna Hong Yashar Kassai Mike Kurinsky Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau David R. Bleich Yuhki Demers Bastien Grivet Gabe Hordos Chin Ko Paul Lasaine Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel Brittany Shively Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Joseph Feinsilver Andrew Hartel Tony Ianiro Joshua Kalinowski Vaughan Ling Craig Mullins Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Mike Winkelman Art Department Movie Land Animation Studios Visual Development Artists Benjamin Plouffe David Silverman Gernald Loveland Richard Duarte Nelson "Rey" Bohol Kelly Asbury Alexandre Saint Martin Ryan Stankevich Matthew Coronad Mathieu Assemat Art Department Panko and Panda Studios Visual Development Artists Jin Kim Rona Omar Omar Smith Jill Culton Rita Ryack Editorial Sony Pictures Animation Editorial Movie Land Animation Studios Editorial Panko and Panda Studios Asset Production Movie Land Animation Studios Asset Production Panko and Panda Studios Production Management Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services and Panko and Panda Studios Modeling Movie Land Digital Production Services Modelers Christopher R. Anderson Brandon Lawless Joy H. Chung Michelle Urban Dinis "Dennis" Morais David Peifer Rizwana Rangwala Andre Rodriguez, Sr. Barbaros Sarisozen Ramón López Seco de Herrera Clara Prado Vazquez Lou Hamou-Lhadj Virgilio John Aquino Sophie Vincelette Nick Bernardi Christina Garcia Weiland Gregory Walker Josef Dylan Smith Phoere Jin-Ah Kim Gwen Nguyen Chris Patrick O'Connell Samy Segura Dan Villarreal Vanessa Chung Jonathan Greber Greg Butler Modeling Panko and Panda Studios Modeling Manager Chris Yang Modelers Jiang Mengran Wang Caoyihan Chen Xiuxiu Fan Zheng Wang Bin Tao Houlin Ma Haoran Chen Qianjin Zou Jun Liang Chen Zheng Shanshan Zhang Xinru Zhang Hui Quan Changhao Characters Movie Land Digital Production Services Rigging Artists Gabriel Miller Dan Hermansen Erika Nguyen Patrick Angell Angel Valazquez Ronnie del Carmen Brad Miller Mark Christopher Lawrence Diana Rodriguez Eva Porter Michael Anthony Navarro Luis San Juan Pallares Kate Kirby-O'Connell Simulation Artists Richard Van Cleave Jr. Reggie Chiang Verse Joanette Iker J. de los Mozos Michael Josephson Dan Chuba Christopher C. Griffin Reginald Amukoshi Emulva Anthony A. Apodaca Christine Waggoner Nicole Paradis Grindle Environment Artists Loren C. Carpenter Carlos Memdieta Gonzalez David Sproxton Hessan Bensmaine Soline Stempniewicz-Bejuy Alexandra Skinazi-Francart Gary Nguyen Vincent Vasquez Nicolas Combecave Nathan Gouveia Éric Skjoid Mauhourat Characters Panko and Panda Studios Rigging Artists Zhou Baoyu Pi Xiaowei Lin Joashun Xu Fen Zhen Maoqing Duan Shuaishuai Hu Dan Yu Haobei Yang Shuaihua Zhang Xiaoxi Simulation Artists Yan Mengjie Zhang Meiqi Guo Lijun Zhang Mingxuan Li Xiang Qiu Zhouting Huang Bing Sets & Props Movie Land Digital Production Services Sets & Props Modeling Artists Kathleen Thorson Good Johnny Lipman Christina Garcia Weiland Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller John Lasseter Jamie Chung Pidge Gunderson Harry Moore Kim Lopez-Castillo Bob Peterson Jin Kim Katie Crown Christopher MacGuffin Tony Leondis Sarah Lawrence Sets & Props Rigging Lead Christopher M. Burrows Sets & Props Rigging Artists Harry Miller Jared Stern Christopher Martinez Kevin Hawkes Daniel Jennings Sandy Lopez Gary Trousdale Boris Johnson Henry Gunderson Kelly L'Estrange Sets & Props Surfacing Artists Miller Knestrict Dan Hermansen Ian Connor Harris Vandernoot David Tesi Mark Spevick Jared Sandrew Jimmy Tsai Tom McGrath Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Daniel Sandoval-Guillen David Andrew Maldonado Tom Schultz Gwen Stacy Jordan Kerner Dave Wilson Johnny Manziel Sets & Props Panko and Panda Studios Sets and Props Artists Diana Huang Jim Kiara Hoka Mieu Milo Kim Dana Belben Layout Movie Land Digital Production Services Rough Layout Artists Taylor Rodriguez Yarrow Cheney Mark Harden Antoine Collet Dan Hermansen Anibis Lockward Sotolongo Eid Shawqui Fakhouri Martin Scott Armstrong Astrid Brett Stella Chisholm Final Layout Lead Mark Spevick Final Layout Artists Gina Bradley Celeste Joanette Roger Liu Daniel Zettl Joanie Karnowski Jeff Panko Todd LaPlante Michael Talarico Stereo Layout Artists Jean-Christophe Poulain Chris Miller Kendra Vander Vliet Fausto Estrada Guerrero Jameson Schultz Nathaniel Ogbonna Anozie Sadaf Sydea Multani Anthony Defoe Layout Panko and Panda Studios Layout Manager Gary Hiroshima Layout Artists Matthew K. Lee Nol Le Meyer Kent Seki Tyler Thompson Craig Paul Van Dyke Michael Guttman David Murphy Steven E. Sorensen Animation Movie Land Digital Production Services Animators Christopher K. Jefferies "CJ" Robert Fisher Jr. Katherine Sarafian Terry Ziegelman Pierre-Baptisle Marty Katie Holt Danny Dimian Miguel-Angel Rubio-Recio Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson Jose Luis Llado Porquer Bex Taylor-Klaus Christopher Gabro Evelyn Deavor Jacobo Piñeiro Rumbo Kelly McLane Jennifer M. Duverglas Palacios Gini Cruz Santos Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Guilherme Sauerbronn Jacinto Jean-Claude Tran Quang Thieu Kevin (Hoa) Nguyen Alan Meyerson Adolfo Anuar Figuero Casillas Christopher Sanchez Aviva Corcovado Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Marty Marshall Dana Gaier Steve McKinnon Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Jean-François Barthélémy Renato dos Santos Sena Christopher Gunderson Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Jake D. Miller Ryan Lee Doug Sweetland Juan Carlos Navarro Gómez Pidge Gunderson Henry Jackman Katie Miller Chris Williams Kevin Webb Jill Culton Bob Peterson Jamie Chung Miguel-Angel Gomez-Saez Rameshbabu Morkonda Sethuraman Marco Juan Roxas Firme Cristiano De Almeida Mourato Gwen Stacy Jean-Michel Ponthieux-Mondoloni Pablo Dominguez Aguilar Valentin Petrov Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Ramon De la Cuesta Garcia-Vaso Michael Chia-Wei Chen Kathleen Thorson Good Kenji Ono Nick von Tagen Suzan Kim Hailee Steinfeld Claudio de Oliveira Gal Gadot Henry Gunderson Edward Zhou Christopher K. Thomas Gary Rydstrom Miren Delgado Beamurgia Sarah Sues Sergio Dias David Hernandez Xavier Trudeau-Deschênes Jéróme Dernoncourt Scott Britton Chris Buckley Angus MacLane Alexandra Wicklund Ross Anderson Anthony Rizzo Sanjay Rodriguez Monty LaBueno Jim Dodd Jennifer Haydn-Jones Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Nick Levenduski Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Ron Zorman Lenka Zuckova Animation Panko and Panda Studios Animation Manager Xiao Hwang Animation Yang Manqing Deng Jiajia Yang Wenjun Gu Kaihui Zang Li Liu Ming Li Yayu Hu Shaoxiong Feng Mengfan He Jiakun Liu Huixiang Ma Tengkun Wang Penglei Zhou Youwang Chaiyapak Panaviboonporn Burasate Uttha Phonphet Chuenthongkham Silapakarn Sanikosai Natthanon Thetngamtuan Yang Chun Zhao Yaochen Shen Zhouxu Wang Bo Zhou Rui Sheng Xia Li Shiting Chen Fengzhen Li Ling Gou Xiaoping Dong Rui Zhou Yang Wang Zihua Xu Chenfei Khanet Thongcharoen Thiti Sangmanee Suvijak Roongsrithong Pattarapoom Chaichamroonpan Panithi Poochapunth Character Effects Movie Land Digital Production Services Character Effects Artists Scott Walker Alex Prichard Tom Miller Christopher Otto Gallagher Alexis Meledandri Stephen Heneveld Jack Miller Katie Holt Randy Thom Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Michael R. Lawrence Alexander Gunderson Jamie Greggor Mark H. Ellen Zack Parrish Larry Miller Raymond J. Deavor Christopher Arambulo Cosgrove Mark Christopher Lawrence Jamie Chung Chris Wedge Tim Miller Jill Culton Bob Peterson George Lawrence Guillermo Zwick Character Effects Panko and Panda Studios Character Effects Artists Nick Burkard Joe Hughes John T. Lee Matt Leishman P.K. Livingston Jr. Mathias Rodriguez Max Rodriguez Amy Taylor Character Effects Coordinator Brent St. Mary Pipeline Movie Land Digital Production Services Pipeline Artists Andréanne Lamoureux Saysana Rintharamy Ryab Sarah Cushman Arjun Prasad Namdeo Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Nathaniel Ogbonna Anozie Rohiyly Sudhakar Dantkale Roman Nikolaevich Volodin Vincent Massy De la Chesneraye Reggie Gunderson Valerie Morrison Vineetha Upadrashta Sanbwavian Kinsckaibey Greg "Ziggy" Sigurdson Pipeline Panko and Panda Studios Pipeline Supervisor Hou Zhiying Pipeline Artists Wu Jiajian Pan Yu Luis Barrancos He Wanyi Chen Miwei Wu Xiaomeng Wu Zhen Guo Yang Yang Zhenyan Lu Longfei Li Yanjing Gu Hailiang Li Xue Yang Wenyu Crowds Movie Land Digital Production Services Crowds Artists Renda Smerk Jimmy Tsai Katie McCarthy Kelly Wetzel Talesnick Alberto Luceño Ros Robert Miller Wendy Seddon Dan Higgins Crowds Panko and Panda Studios Effects Movie Land Digital Production Services Effects Artists Don Hall Christopher Rodriguez Keith Daniel Klohn Michael K. O'Brien Tuong-Van Ngoc Tran Keith Daniel Klohn Rita Ryack Joey Carrasco Sallie Martino Gwen Nguyen Arturo Junvencio Aguilar Sarah Beth Eisinger Dana Belben Gregory Rodriguez Anthony Defoe David DeJuan Jenny Harder Alex Tang Shyh-Chyuan Huang Christian Olan-Geddes Alex Lay Romain Privat de Fortunié Jean-François Hereng Christophe Vazquez Charles Seignolle Effects Panko and Panda Studios Effects Manager Jin Kowalski Effects Artists Zhou Baoyu Pi Xiaowei Lin Joashun Xu Fen Zhen Maoqing Duan Shuaishuai Hu Dan Yu Haobei Yang Shuaihua Zhang Xiaoxi Yan Mengjie Zhang Meiqi Guo Lijun Zhang Mingxuan Li Xiang Qiu Zhouting Huang Bing Lighting & Compositing Movie Land Digital Production Services Lighting & Compositing Leads Johnny D. Kelly Christopher Barnett Joshua Lopez Natalie Portman Katherine Lopez-Castillo Katie Holt Danny DeVito Technical Lead Stephen Boyd Jones Lighting & Compositing Artists Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Esdras Varagnolo Jason Stellwag Jeannine Rodriguez Eva Porter Jared Leto Harry Gundersen Elizabeth Rose von Rosenbach Fernando Zorrilla Jamie Chung William Mallett Thomas Michael DesJardins Frank Anthony Sabia Jr. Nacho Blasco Dominguez Miguel Lleras Villaveces Jonathan Fletcher Moore Jose L. Ramos Serrano Christopher Kracker Richard Duarte Philip Shoebottom Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Lynn Basas Vina Kao Mahoney Stephen Heneveld Sam Gebhardt John Davis Nestor Benito Fernandez Vandana Reddy Sahrawat Christopher Kent Erickson Hailee Steinfeld Norman Moses Joseph Christina Raymond Cunningham Matthew Swanton Laurent De la Chapelle Jose L. Ramos Serrano Vandana Reddy Sahrawat Yezi Xue Tim Best Mathieu Cassagne Chia-Chi Hu Christophe Brejon-De-Lavergnée Lætitia Yung-Chaupitre Romain Silva Macedo Mathieu Krysztoforski Étienne Bagot-Caspar Anne-Sophie Palermo Stéphanie Machuret Jean-Louis Kalifa Tristan Hocquet Caroline Journo Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Andrus Gabriunas Becerra Charles M. Cronkrite Javier Gonzalez Alonso Ho Pong Terry Chan Alfonso De La Cruz Dale Drummond Kirsten Drummond Leonard Baez Maldonado Marta G. Sotodosos Lighting & Compositing Panko and Panda Studios Lighting & Compositing Artists Adarsh Abraham William Arias V Balaji Sahaya Ramesh Bosco Jonathan Ciscon Shane Glading Kiran Kumar Goonda Harshal Raja Kadam Soumya Khurana Jennifer King Erin Lehmkül Yuko Okumura Raghuram Palasamudram Rupali Parekh Vivek R Prabhu Aneel Ramanath Eric Roth Hannah Sherman Jung Jin Song Don Taylor Amy Rebecca Tucker Srinivasan Velayuthan Nimesh Zala Technical Direction and Development Movie Land Digital Production Services Technical Directors Sudheer Kumar Kambhampati Dan Villarreal David Peifer Chris McIntosh Roshan Ramchandra Ghatkar Akash Abhishek Karmakar Yarrow Cheney Harrison Gundersen Katherine Johnson Chuck Schumer Daniel Jennings Dan Hermansen Lorne Balfe Mike Winkelman Manitha Manohar Nayak Prakash D'Cunha Jared Stern Laurent De la Chapelle Gary Rydstrom Katherine Sarafian Tim Mertens Kathleen Woolery Technical Direction and Development Panko and Panda Studios Lead Technical Directors He Lung • Xiao Chung Technical Directors Wu Jiajian Pan Yu Luis Barrancos He Wanyi Chen Miwei Wu Xiaomeng Wu Zhen Guo Yang Yang Zhenyan Lu Longfei Li Yanjing Gu Hailiang Li Xue Yang Wenyu Matte Painting Movie Land Digital Production Services Matte Painters David Jaraiz Sanchez Andrew Cunningham Guillem Rovira Vigas Kilian Aulenbacher David Larochelle Audel LaRoque Tim Wright Matte Painting Panko and Panda Studios Matte Painters Justin Brandstater Joshua Caez Milica Fedele Mikael Genachte-Le Bail Mark Nonnenmacher Onesimus Nuernberger Kristi Valk Look Development Movie Land Digital Production Services Look Development Leads John Kreidman • David Cameron Look Development Artists Garrett Blasi Randell Rodriguez Guillaume Thimus Tom McGrath Tyler Kupferer Kyle Winkelman Jason Desroule Texture Paint Supervisor Akash Abhishek Karmakar Texture Painters Scott Armstrong Dan Zimmerman Yari Gomez Christopher Manning Shane Rabey Ian Farnsworth David Saldanha Quentin Israel Dan Gonzales Will Hackett Look Development and Texture Paint Coordinator Jin Kim Look Development Panko and Panda Studios Stereoscopic 3D Movie Land Digital Production Services Stereoscopic Artists Michael R.W. Anderson Thomas Baker Vanessa Salas Castillo Anita Naufal Edwards Rob Engle Katie A. Fico Heidi Friese Alyssa Brule Gorence Troy Griffin Elissa Cordero Hansen Mark Henley Darren Simpson Technical and Rendering John Hwang Jeff Cummings Ted Myerio Dominic L. Miller Mark Hiolio Kim Chung Damon Miller Mario Ryan Dominguez Anthony Lolisco Katie Holt Stereoscopic 3D Panko and Panda Studios Stereoscopic Supervisor Riko Hu Stereoscopic Artists Don Huang Nick Kung Finn Kiana Sam Huego Jika Inao Sinatra Miku Tim Hwang Production Custom Animation Production Movie Land Digital Production Services Custom Animation Production Panko and Panda Studios Resource Management Movie Land Digital Production Services Production Services Lead Glenn Osgood Production Services Technicians Yarrow Cheney Matthew Richards Carley Rodriguez Erik Strauss Gerald Gutschmidt Valerie Morrison Daniel Vasquez Dan Lavender Resource Management Panko and Panda Studios Production Services Technicians Erik Kim Xiao Wu Diane McBride Tia Hung Post Production For Movie Land Digital Production Services Co-President, Feature Animation Group Karl Lagerfeld Head of Global Production Joseph Cavanaugh San Francisco Unit General Manager Jenna Nguyen Head of Feature Film Development Nicola Kneeland Development Executive Nicky Nguyen Head of Artist Management Kevin Webb Head of Production Technology Jessica Schlobohm Production Executives Ted Sandy Cohn Chris Meledandri Benjamin Plouffe Pipeline Directors Sam Marks Marcus Nguyen Production Technology Director Evan Rachel Wood Workflow Directors Dante Tantoco Dan Hermansen Kimberly Arnesen Studio Department Managers Milo Riccarand Miles Morales Hailey McGillivray Courtney Tahau Katherine Sarafian Studio Development Artists Joseph Holmark Harrison Martinez Kevin May Chuck Schumer Long Ying Stephanie Tse Max Decroix Harry Lawrence Pete Docter T.J. Miller Glenn Ficarra Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Matt Anderson Arild Anfinnsen David Apgar Alberto Martinez Arce Seung Yeop Baek Randall Bahnsen Eileen Bai Joe Bailey Kevin Bell Nestor Benito Fernandez Thomas Bevan Pierre Bonnette Goncalo Cabaca Daniela Calafatello Taylor Swift Sarah Young Hannah Hoogendyk Gary Rydstrom Alan Coniconde Kevin McDermott Daniel Waldman Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Scott Gudahl Jesus Guijarro Piñal Juan José Güiraldes Ralph Eggleston Studio Associate Department Manager Mark Farquhar Studio Department Coordinators Glen McIntosh Nicholas Stoller Studio Development Coordinator Audrey Nguyen Technology Development Heads of Technology Mark Lopez Harry Miller Ian Kirkpatrick Qianbaihui Yang Frank Dumont Lead Technology Team Rita Ryack Trexy Kalibacha Ted Sandy Cohn Taylor Rodriguez Zika Kim Felix MacAulay Erik Lee Technology Team Jorge Gutierrez Katherine Sarafian Richard Hollander Guillaume Benamount Lauren Chiang Karey Kirkpatrick Hiro Kambey Paiman Kalayeh Trent Bateman Robyn Morales Miles Morales Danielle Brooks Kartik Kwankwaso Matthew Murphy Shawn Murphy Harinder Preet Tehara Lucas Miller Judith Guzman Ramirez Carlos Saldanha Technology Resource Managers Tim Mertens Dan Torres Lorne Balfe Daniel Kirkpatrick David Moreno Aaron McGriff Valerie Morrison Stephen Morris John Linford Paul Damian Daniela Calafatello Hanna Martinez Annie Nelken Oscar Rodriguez Tim Smith Ralph Eggleston Steven Edwards Render and Resource Management Technical Directors Andrew Hartel Jenny Harder Embry Miller Evelyn Williams Ralph Eggleston Randy McQuarrie Tim Johnson Render Wrangler Karey Kirkpatrick Production Engineering Production Engineers Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Christopher Otto Gallagher Kim Calafatello Katherine Callaghan Robert Letterman Erika Dumont Christopher "Chris" Miller Thomas McFadden Software Development Software Leads Marcia Harris Robert Zemeckis Christopher Harrison Jack Ford Steve McKanno Lauren Fredericksburg Nancy Martinez Chuck Schumer Robert Lazzarini Sebastian Martinez Software Engineers Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Morgan Schwier Mario Ryan Dominguez Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Kanye Meledandri Mark Christopher Lawrence Jonathan Karlsson Zachary Schmalzr Jimmy Wu Christopher Scarabosio Barry Andres Harry Miller Jack Lopez Jeffrey Wike Rich Moore Kim Lopez-Castillo Katie Holt Danny DeVito Steve Martinez Jonathan Null Evelyn Deavor Christopher Meledandri Randy Thom Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Henry Drager Kim Cruz Ron Zorman Kathleen McIntosh Nick Fowler Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Gary Summers Michael Meier Chris Stover Barry Anderson Additional Software Development Artists Jared Stern Guido LaRoque Audrey Hepburn Sam "Penguin" Black Stephen Heneveld Gary Rydstrom Jordan Kerner Erik Lee Lee Alexander Chuck Schumer Research Associates Jitendra "G2" Borse Pilar Molina Lopez Jamie MacDougall Lorenzo MacLane Diana McKenna Grace Alexandra Nguyen Karl Leonetti Systems Systems Engineers Victor Martinez Jimmy Wu Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Henry Jackman Jordan Smith Guillermo K. Lopez-Castillo Christopher Gunderson Marcia Johnson Scott Thompson George Gunderson Bud Thon Ethan Van der Ryn Kim Cruz System Management Artists Ben Meredith Michael Trujillo David Miya Marlin Rodriguez Tara Strong Dan Miller Lorenzo Di Bonaventura Jessica Bartoshewski Jessie Lawrence Jin Kim Jill Culton Shaun Nelson Chris Williams Derrick MacPherson Dan Hermansen Scott Parker Peter Ramsey Hector Ornelas Stephen Walters Lead Systems Administrators Robert Letterman Ian Farnsworth Jason "JTOP" Topolski Bethany Jane Hanson Auburn C. 'Aubie' Schmidt Jason "Jayfish" Hull Kenneth "Yo" Huey Humera Yasmin Khan Systems Administrators Victor Martinez Jimmy Wu Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Henry Jackman Jordan Smith Guillermo K. Lopez-Castillo Christopher Gunderson Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Scott Thompson Harrison Lopez George Gunderson Kevin Bouchez Kim Cruz Tom Myers Jesus Diez Pre-Production Technology Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers For Panko and Panda Studios Chief Executive Officer Shiyoon Kim Chief Creative Officer Rui Zhao Senior Vice President Suyue Zhang Vice President Jie Zhou Head of Production Ling Chen Head of Artist Management Jin Kim Head of Feature Film Development Lauren Chiang Studio Manager Jing Wu For Movie Land Animation Studios Administration Tim Johnson Cody Cameron Jeffrey Edwards Kimberly Arnesen Lisa Suzuki Mark Spevick Richard Hollander Ted LaPai Business and Legal Affairs Josh Martino Stephen Heneveld Jin Kim Katherine Sarafian William McLaughlin Harriet Tubman Stacy Bissell Erika Dumont David Peifer Kosareff Martinez Panika Yanblack Eko Lorez Aro Koma Time Mano Sanjay Morales Chris Williams Robert Fisher Jr. Daniel Zettl Steve Lauer Rilly J. Parker Will Ferrell Alma Miller Danny Dimian Cassandra Kaiser Daniel Waldman Mercy Johnson Facilities and Shared Services Tari Uolska Dan Villarreal Smaffiatta Minckoolifasco Alecksandriana Merckwondaitaboscope Sandalon el Ckombleckxs Chris L. Alvarez Tom McGrath George Rodriguez Chad Meyer Ricky Rubio James Clayton Mario Cuomo Recka Marko Smalagasco Mario Rodriguez Katie Holt Will Hackett Diana Rodriguez Eduardo Padilla Shiyoon Kim Leiko Tanaka Finance, Accounting and Operations Christina Steinberg Miles O'Brien Jin Johnson Jeffrey Shapiro Christopher Kowalski Anthony Riseborough Otis Rodriguez James Likowski Taylor Rodriguez Wang Leehom Erock Brumáçko Ian Farnsworth Ika Niaka Jospami Yanderump Rump Promp Sandy Dong John Torrijos Human Resources, Recruiting and Training Chris Mallisco Ralph Eggleston Amy R. Racius Quallie Celi Olly Alvarez Tom McGrath Kim Kardashian Zatanna Kambey Alexander Verbitskiy Raymond McDonald Rachel Feltman Tim Mertens Erika Dumont Gregory S. Butler Tim Miller Jake Paltrow Gabriel Guy Ian Farnsworth Anibis Lockward Sotolongo Carlos Saldanha William Richard Eric Walters Jocelyne Theresa Ward Andrea McCarthy Pablo Helman Marketing, Public Relations and Custom Animation Bruce Smith Damon Kennedy Charlie Rodriguez Evelyn Lopez Jordan Kerner Jim Dodd Jake Lopez Angus MacLane Seth MacFarlane Timothy Rogerson Kimberley Rodriguez Mark Miller Rich McBride Don Hall Jordan Miller Kelly Asbury Kim Martinez Robert Zemeckis Christopher McQuarrie T.J. Miller Chris Lopez Harry Muller Jimmy Tsai Milo Castillo Gary Martinez Christopher Chung Kenny McGillivray Soundtrack Album on Music "GIRL'S GOTTA" Written by Andrew Bissell, Amy Stroup Performed by Danger Twins Courtesy of Peer-Southern Productions, Inc. "EYE OF THE TIGER" Written by James Michael Peterik and Frank Sullivan Performed by Survivor Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO" Written by Dean Pitchford and Jim Steinman Performed by Bonnie Tyler Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "MARGARITAVILLE" Written and Performed by Jimmy Buffett Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license of Universal Music Enterprises "BEAUTIFUL LIFE" Written by Bleta Rexha, David Saint Fleur, Samuel James Zammarelli, Nicholas Black, and Christopher Tempest Performed by Bebe Rexha Produced by David Saint Fleur Courtesy of Warner Records "RUNNING IN THE '90s" Produced by Bratt Sinclaire and Laurent Newfield Performed by Maurizio De Jorio Courtesy of Delta Records "SUPERMAN THEME" Written by John T. Williams “WE NO SPEAK AMERICANO” Written by Nicola Salerno, Renato Carosone Performed by Yolanda Be Cool & DCup Courtesy of Ultra Records "CARRY ON" Written by Rita Ora, Josh Cumbee, Natalie Dunn, Kyrre Gorvell-Dahll, Ilan Kidron and Afshin Salmani Performed by Kygo and Rita Ora Produced by Kygo and AFSHeeN Courtesy of Palm Tree Records/RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Rita Ora appears courtesy of Atlantic Records "DANCE MONKEY" Written by Toni Watson Produced by Konstantin Kersting Performed by Tones and I Courtesy of Bad Batch Records Copyright © 2019 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc., Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. and Panko and Panda Studios Film and Television Programming, LLC. All rights reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Movie Land Animation Studios logo is a trademark of Movie Land, Ltd. Movie Land is the purposes of copyright laws of the United States. Special Thanks Chris DeFaria Peter Dinklage Yang Shuaihua Jared Stern Joey Zhang Richard Hollander David Silverman Roy Conli Sally McBrayer Toby Chu David Soren Paul Tzanetopoulos Karey Kirkpatrick Audel LaRoque Production Babies Arroyo • Barry • Ben • Chad • Erik • Gary • Had Jeffrey • Katie • Lopez • Matt • Rick • Valerie • Zack Supported and Supervised by China Film Co-Production Corporation This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits